Magnetic tape is typically a rewritable recording media, but may be rendered as write once media by limiting overwrite of the media. For example, copending and coassigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,339,810, Basham et al., discusses treating data storage media as WORM by automatically advancing a write append limiter as data is written, and preventing changes to data occurring before the write append limiter.